Mundo Paralelo
by Darkpink Angel
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya,es un joven de 16 años; a su corta edad tiene que lidiar con el instituto,una empresa recien heredada, una prometida que ni conoce,ademas es la cabeza de su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Mundo Paralelo.

I capitulo.

**Byakuya Kuchiki y Uryu Ishida, dos "amigos". Primer día en un instituto nuevo.**

Un joven empresario dueño del emporio Kuchiki; tras la muerte de su abuelo y anterior dueño.

Cuando el chico tomó las riendas como la cabeza del clan y de la empresa, su propia familia no estaba deacuerdo ya que sólo tenía 16 años – además de que cursa 2º año de secundaria; pero él se las ha arreglado perfectamente para asistir al instituto y manejar la empresa.

Era de día, en la habitación principal de la mansión un muchacho de largo cabello negro se preparaba para marcharse al instituto- en eso se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Bocchan, con permiso.

Adelante Kurama-san.

Bocchan, hoy hace un día espléndido verdad.

Hai, Kurama-san.

Por cierto, Bocchan para desayunar, el chef le preparó tostadas francesas con jarabe de zarzamoras y zumo de albaricoques. Bueno Bocchan he terminado de arreglar su dormitorio ahora me retiro porque debo poner la mesa.

Antes de salir la mujer, el joven le habló lo que provocó que ella se detuviera en seco.

Kurama-san, no es necesario que pongas la mesa, hoy no voy a tomar el desayuno.

Pe…ro, Bocchan.

Kurama-san, te prometo que desayunaré en el instituto, pero primero debo recoger al baka de Uryu.

Al salir de la mansión, la limusina lo esperaba; abrió la puerta, subió al vehículo cerrando la misma- el chofer arrancó el auto, este mismo le preguntó:

Bocchan, hacia el instituto.

No, Takagawa-san; primero a la casa del baka y luego al instituto.

Hai, Bocchan. A la mansión Uryu.

Después de un rato, el chofer le aviso al joven que habían llegado; el joven bajo del auto y divisó en la puerta de la mansión a Uryu Ishida, éste era el amigo de infancia del joven.

Dame una buena razón, el porque tuve que recogerte baka.

Veraz, mis hermanos mayores ocuparon todos los vehículos.

Y los helicópteros, por que no los usas.

Eso llamaría mucho la atención y lo sabes, Byakuya.

Sube baka o si no llegaremos tarde al instituto.

Arigato teme, por eso eres mi amigo.

**_____O_____**

En la entrada del instituto, se podía mirar la llegada de un auto lujoso; lo cual era el centro de comentarios por parte del resto de los estudiantes. El auto se detuvo justo en la puerta principal, el chofer bajo del vehículo, camino un poco para abrirle la puerta, al abrirla de ella salió un joven de porte elegante, alto, tez pálida, cabello largo negro amarrado, ojos ónice; detrás de él bajo otro joven de igual porte, estatura media, tez blanca, cabello negro corto, usa anteojos, ojos ónice.

Estos dos jóvenes tan bien parecidos, provocaron en las chicas un comportamiento poco adecuado a su paso; después de caminar llegaron a la oficina del director, tocaron la puerta.

Toc, toc.

¿Quién?

Yo Chōjirō Sasakibe, Kantoku-sama.

Adelante Sasakibe.

Hai, chicos esperen aquí los anunciaré con el Kantoku.

Adentro de la oficina Sasakibe, hablaba con el Kantoku sobre los chicos nuevos.

Ohayou gozaimasu, Kantoku Yamamoto.

Ohayou, Sasakibe; llegaron los nuevos estudiantes.

Si, están afuera de la oficina esperando.

Hágalos pasar.

Con permiso.

Fuera de la oficina, los dos jóvenes esperaban ser atendidos por el director, cuando el hombre anterior les habló.

Pueden pasar.

Arigato.

De nuevo dentro de la oficina los chicos saludaron al hombre que tenían en frente.

Ohayou gozaimasu, Kantoku-sama.

Ohayou, mi nombre es Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, pero me pueden llamar Yamamoto y soy el director de este instituto.

Dôzo yoroshiku, Yamamoto-kantoku. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya y mi amigo.

Soy Uryu Ishida, y kochirakoso.

Lo mismo digo, he revisado sus expedientes y por lo escrito; son estudiantes de honor; entonces los asignaré en el aula 2-A con la sensei Shihōin Yoruichi- síganme por favor Kuchiki-kun y Uryu-kun.

Cinco minutos después dieron con el aula 2-A, el kantoku llamó a la sensei para explicarle que nos uniríamos a su grupo al terminar la conversación el kantoku se marchó. La Shihōin-sensei entró al aula y tomó la palabra.

Minna, atención hoy se nos unirán al grupo dos nuevos estudiantes, ambos nacidos aquí en Japón, pero criados en el extranjero debido al trabajo de sus padres. Chicos adelante, presentasen.

Cuando entraron al salón de clases, los alumnos quedaron asombrados en especial las chicas al ver tal magnificencia y porte.

Ohayou gozaimasu, mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya y tengo 16 años. (serio)

Ohayou minna, mi nombre es Uryu Ishida, tengo 16 años; dôzo yoroshiku. (simpático)

Bueno, Kuchiki-kun toma asiento detrás de Abarai Renji el de cabello rojizo y Uryu-kun detrás de Hitsugaya Tōshirō el de cabello plateado.

Arigato, Shihōin-sensei.

Ahora daremos inicio la clase por favor todos abran el libro de historia en la página 36.

De esa manera, dio inicio la historia de Kuchiki Byakuya y Uryu Ishida en su nuevo instituto.

Continuara….

**Nota de autora:** El nombre de los personajes no me pertenece, son creación del gran Tite Kubo, esta escrita sin fines de lucro. Por ahí podrán leer que empleé alguna que otra palabra en japonés; me disculpo si están mal escritas ya que recientemente estoy aprendiendo este idioma. Espero que sea de su agrado querido lector.

**Vocabulario.**

**Bocchan: **amo.

**Hai: **si

**Baka: **idiota

**Arigato: **gracias

**Teme: **cabron.

**Kantoku: **director

**Ohayou gozaimasu: **muy buenos días

**Ohayou:** buenos días

**Dôzo yoroshiku: **mucho gusto

**Kochirakoso: **el gusto es mío

**Minna: **todos

**Sensei: **profesor, maestro, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

II capitulo.

**Terribles Coincidencias.**

Era la hora del almuerzo en el instituto Seireitei, conocido ya que solo asisten los hijos de familias importantes (adineradas); todos los alumnos se dirigen hacia el comedor esta tenia los mejores chef del mundo a su disposición.

Byakuya e Ishida están sentados tomando su almuerzo, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una bandeja caer, todos voltearon hacia donde se oyó el estruendo y miraron a una chica de baja estatura llorando por habérsele caído la bandeja del almuerzo. El joven de largo cabello negro se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la chica, se agachó al mismo nivel empezando a ayudarla con el pequeño desorden; el resto quedaron atónitos al ver a Byakuya Kuchiki cooperando o mejor dicho interactuando con alguien más que no sea Uryu Ishida.

- Arigato, por ayudarme a recoger mi tiradero.

- De nada, sólo estoy siendo caballeroso con una dama.

- Aun así gracias nuevamente, um…ahora que lo recuerdo su rostro se me hace conocido pero no me acuerdo.

- De verdad.

- Antes que lo olvide, cuál es el nombre de tan servicial caballero.

- Primero las damas.

- Mi nombre es Ku…

La chica no pudo terminar de decir su nombre por que sonó la campana del final del receso para almorzar. Las clases llegaron a su término, fuera del instituto esperaba una limusina a dos jóvenes que venían saliendo, estos subieron al vehículo para luego marcharse. En el camino a casa Uryu inicio una conversación algo incoherente según Byakuya.

-Vaya, vaya, semejante jaleo armó esa chica en el comedor.

- Por que lo dices.

-Bueno por tanta amabilidad que expresaste ante ella y de cuando acá te volviste tan socializador ya que soy el único con quien hablas, dime que pasó con el señor de la fría indiferencia.

- Ni yo sé que me paso.

Pasados 15 minutos llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki, en la biblioteca cada chico realiza sus deberes escolares, además de planear las actividades del festival cultural. En eso tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-Bocchan.

-Adelante, Kurama-san.

-Le recuerdo que hoy tendremos invitados en la cena y su presencia es indispensable dijo la señora.

-Sólo mi presencia amerita en la cena o también la de mi hermano.

-Hai Bocchan solo exigió su presencia ya que se trata sobre la cena para conocer a su prometida.

-Arigato Kurama-san, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso, Bocchan.

-Puedes explicarme Byakuya que quiso decir Kurama con prometida.

-Mi abuela cree que es hora de contraer nupcias por eso me comprometió, con una chica que no conozco por eso la cena para conocerla.

-O sea, kuso- teme te van a casar aun sin terminar el instituto…que abuela tienes.

-Cállate dobe, terminemos esto de una buena vez, para prepararme para la cena y te puedas ir a tu casa.

Casi se acerca la hora acordada, el joven Uryu ya se habia marchado; Byakuya espera a sus invitados en el recibidor sentado, escuchó como el mayordomo habría la puerta recibiendo a los invitados.

-Buenas noches para la madame y la señorita, tengan el placer de seguirme el Bocchan las esta esperando en el recibidor.

-Gracias.

Ya en el recibidor el joven se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio quien iba ser su prometida, lo cual causo una reacción poco inusual en él.

-¡Tú! (señalan con el dedo)

-¡Tú! (señalan con el dedo)

-Disculpen ustedes se conocen, explícate hija

-Digamos madre, él asiste al mismo instituto pero eso no significa que lo conozco

-Permítanme presentarme soy Byakuya Kuchiki, tengo 17 años, curso 2 año y jefe de esta familia

-Un placer señor Kuchiki, soy Mitarashi Anko y ella es mi hija Kuchiki Rukia tiene 15 años, cursa 1 año

-El placer es todo mío, madame, señorita

-Joven Kuchiki se preguntará porque mi hija se apellida igual

-Si me invade un poco la curiosidad

Adentro del recibidor Mitarashi-sama le cuenta a Byakuya la historia sobre porque Rukia se apellida igual a él; cuando Kurama toca la puerta del recinto.

-Toc, toc

- ¿Quién?

- Kurama

-Adelante, Kurama-san

-Con permiso Bocchan, la cena esta servida pueden pasar al comedor si gustan.

-Gracias Kurama, inmediatamente

Todos se dirigían al comedor, ya ahí la cena transcurrió tranquilamente hablaron sobre el acuerdo del compromiso hasta la fecha de la boda estaba acordaron lo cual se llevara a cabo una vez que la señorita Rukia termine la secundaria.

Por finalizada la cena se despacharon las invitadas y el joven Kuchiki subió a su aposento para descansar dando por finalizado este día.

Continuara….

**Nota de autora:** Me disculpo por actualizar tan tarde, tratare de actualizar todos mis fics cada 22 días si me es posible ya que la U me tiene atiborrada de trabajos. Gracias por su comprensión.


End file.
